


Double Trouble

by BBCGirl657, Drarry_and_more6



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_more6/pseuds/Drarry_and_more6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Annie have been friends since childhood. When they finally start school at Hogwarts they meet Fred and George Weasley. What kind of trouble can the twins help the girls get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I originally wrote this story when we were like 13 or 14. We are now completely taking it over and changing it to fit our styles today.

*Claire’s Point of View*

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross station at exactly eleven o’clock, with both me and my best friend Annie Duchess on it.

We’ve been friends since childhood, so she’s practically my sister. 

This will be our first year going to learn magic at the school that both of our parents went to.

Neither of us had been away from home for more than one or two days, and we were normally with our parents.

We both knew this was going to be a big change, but a change for the good. A new adventure.

As the green forests and hills rolled by outside the window of our compartment, we sat in silence thinking about all that was going to happen in the next eight months. 

“Claire? Do you think we will make any friends?” Annie asked in her shy quite voice.

“I don’t know. I hope we do. What house do you think the sorting hat will place you in?” I looked toward her, and saw her smiling for the first time since we got on the train. 

“I really hope I’m put in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn’t be bad. If I get put in Hufflepuff I am going to kill myself within the first week”, she said making me laugh, “What about you sis?” 

I was just about to answer when there was a knock on the compartment door, both of us looked up to see two red headed boys about our age or a year older standing outside.

We looked at each other and then Annie waved her hand, telling them that they could come inside.

The door opened and all the noise from the hallway blasted into the compartment, but also did the two red heads.

I moved over to sit next to Annie so that the boys could have a place to sit down. 

The taller red heads smiled at us. 

“Hi I’m Gred and this is Forge. Are you two first years?” We nodded in response. 

They stayed in our compartment talking in whispers amongst themselves.

I stared out the window and thought about my mother and father. 

They had gotten divorced when I was younger, but they were now both happily remarried to wonderful spouses. 

The one that called himself Gred looked over while talking and noticed that tears where running down my face. “What’s wrong, love?” He leaned over placed his hand on my knee. 

I cleared my throat while roughly swiping the tears off my face away. “This is my first time either of us has been away from our parents for more than a couple days.” 

He looked up at his brother and smiled at me. “It’s ok. Hogwarts is pretty cool. This will be our second year, if you need any help or want to get into trouble you can find us in the Gryffindor tower.” 

I gave him a small smile and I thought I saw the tips of his ears turn red.

“Forge, I think it’s time to pull out some of the new stuff, and try it out.” Forge’s face lit up in excitement; he stood up and started to rummage through his trunk. “Found it.” He exclaimed, and then sat back down.

The rest of the trip to the school they showed us some of the things they had invented, and even showed us how some of them worked. 

Some of the things they had, made people turn different color, or have boils. 

Out of everything that they showed us, my favorite was a mini-version of a firework called an “Exploding Fizz Popper”. 

The twins had us laughing so much that I had totally forgotten that we were on the Hogwarts Express heading to school and all my anxiety about the year ahead had flown out the window. 

When the announcement saying that we were about to arrive came on, the twins stood up and collected their stuff and shoved it back in their trunks. “Well, we will leave you ladies to get changed into your uniforms. By the way our names are Fred and George.”

“Which one are you?” I asked the one across from me.

“I’m Fred, sweetness”, he said winking at me. 

My cheeks flushed pink. 

Fred opened the compartment door, and stepped out. “See you at the sorting ceremony.” Fred said in a flirty voice George waved shyly and followed his brother. 

When they were gone, I looked at Annie and smiled. 

She blushing too, but she looked at least a little happier than she did when we got on the train.

We changed into our robes, then sat back down and watched the last of the trees fly by giving way to the site of Hogwarts castle. 

“Oh my gosh!! This is so beautiful.” I exclaimed, looking up at the towers wondering which one I would be living in. 

“I know!!” Annie agreed with me.

As we got off the train, and started to follow the rest of the first years to the boats, Fred and George snuck up behind us. 

Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked down to the Black Lake with me. When we got to an empty boat, he helped me into it; before he let go of my hand he kissed it. “I hope we get to see more of each other.” He then let go, and walked toward the carriages that would take him up to the start to term feast. 

I looked over to the boat beside me, and saw George helping Annie into her own boat before lightly kissing her hand as well. 

When we arrived at the castle, Hagrid lead us into the entrance hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting to tell us a little about the school. 

As the Great Hall doors opened, we all started to walk inside. We passed the Gryffindor table and I caught Fred’s eye and he gave me a confident smile. 

I grabbed Annies’ arm and she held on to me for dear life. 

All of the other students were staring at us along with the professors as we were sorted.

“Duchess, Annie!” McGonagall called.

Annie looked at me with her wide green eyes begging me to help her. 

I patted her shoulder then pushed her toward the sorting stool. 

The hat was placed on her head, and not long after it announced her house. 

“Gryffindor!!” I clapped, as she got up and walked over to where George was, and sat down. 

There were several other students that were placed in Gryffindor before I was called to be sorted. 

“Sites, Claire.”

I walked up to the sorting stool and sat down.

“Hmmm, you would do so well in all four of the houses”. 

My eyes settled on Fred as I took deep breaths. 

“But wait there is one that would do well for you.” The sorting hat said in my ear, before it bellowed out my house. “Gryffindor!!!” 

Annie and Fred stood up and cheered for me as I walked toward them. Annie and I hugged each other in excitement before sitting down.

“I don’t what I would have done if you hadn’t gotten sorted into Gryffindor”, she told me. 

I glanced at Fred who was smiling.

“Yeah. This year is going to be so much more fun with you around”. 

Dumbledore welcomed everyone, introduced the new professors, and then the feast started.

After the feast was over, we were led by to Gryffindor tower by the house prefect. 

Fred and George suddenly appeared and started walking with us. 

“You two are not supposed to be here”, the prefect said. 

“Oh come on Charlie!” the twins begged.

“No. Go with everyone else”, Charlie told them. 

“You are no fun, big bro!” Fred turned to us and said, “See you later, Clairebear”. 

My cheeks burned red as he walked off with his brother. 

“Clairebear? Sweetness? He totally likes you”, Annie told me. 

“Annie!” I said, blushing even more. 

She giggled, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. 

We got to our dorms and started getting ready for bed. 

I was scared in the beginning, but now I couldn’t wait to see what Hogwarts had in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by Drarry_and_more6

*Annie’s POV*

Sixth year started just like any other year. 

Claire and I boarded the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley family, found a compartment to occupy, and waved to our parents as the train pulled out of the station. “This year is gonna be great!” Claire told me, “I can feel it!” 

And for some reason, I felt the exact opposite.

Not long after we left Kings Cross I was called for the Prefect and Heads meeting at the front of the train; before I could get up from my seat I had to pry George’s arms from around me. “I will be back soon. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” I said leaning down and kissing George on the cheek and smiling at Claire and Fred.

“Oh you know we will sis!”

I shook my head and headed toward the front of the train. By the time I made it back to our compartment, Claire had just dozed off and the twins were gone. “Claire!” I whispered, “Where are the boys?” 

“The boys had to go do something.” She mumbled and rolled over facing the wall. 

I sighed, and sat down across from her. Before I knew it, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. A while later I woke up when I heard our compartment door open, and in walked Fred and George. “Where have you two been?” I asked half asleep. 

Fred walked over to Claire and picked her up, setting her in his lap. “Wake up, Clairebear”, he cooed.

Claire woke up, hearing his voice and gave him a sleepy smile. 

George leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Talking business with a donor for our products.” 

Claire rolled her eyes. “Oh you mean Harry, who gave you his winnings from the Triwizard tournament.” She stated, and I laughed as they tried to deny that they took the money, even though we both knew that they had. 

We talked for a while longer, and when the announcement of our arrival to Hogwarts the boys left to let us change in peace.

I had just attached my prefect and head girl badge onto the right side of my uniform when Fred and George reappeared. 

“Are you ready to go Miss Head Girl? We just pulled into the station.”

I saw Claire roll her eyes as she grabbed Fred and dragged him off the train leaving me and George standing in our compartment. 

He stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my hips, and pressed a kiss to my lips. 

My hands came up to rest on his chest before I pushed him away. “George, we can’t do this right now. We will be taken back to London, and I will get into trouble for not doing my duties as Head Girl.” I whispered against his lips. 

“You look amazing in your uniform.” I pulled away completely blushing hard, I took his hand and lead him the train.

Claire and Fred had saved a spot for the two of us in a carriage. 

I pushed George into it and then explained. “I have to stay here and make sure that all of the students get up to the school. I will meet you in the Great Hall, save me a seat.” I kissed George lightly, and walked away. 

As the last few students climbed into a carriage, I followed them and silently rode up the castle with them.

We entered the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was taking his place at the head table; I found Fred, George and Claire and sat down next to my boyfriend. “So did I miss anything exciting?” I whispered, and they all nodded no.

When I made it back to the common room after curfew and rounds I found Fred and Claire were making out on one of the couches, while George was sprawled out across an armchair reading a book. 

“Come one guys! Do you have to do that in the common room, there are first year students that don’t need to be traumatized at such a young age.” I said rolling my eyes. 

Claire and Fred just ignored me. 

“Anniekins!” George exclaimed putting down his book. 

I smiled fondly at him and came around in front of him. “It’s getting really late so I’m going to head up to bed.” As I was heading toward the stairs George grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him whispering in my ear. 

“Fred and I will be up soon love.” 

I giggled and blushed, then he pressed a kiss to my lips. While still blushing, I grabbed Claire’s arm and dragged her upstairs to get ready for bed.

Claire and I had started sleeping with the twins in their dorm not long after they asked us to the Yule Ball, and both of us had been glad for that after the events that occurred during the last task.

Cedric dying, Voldemort coming back, and Moody not being Moody. 

It was all extremely scary, and we were glad to have our own Weasley to hold us during the night. 

“So what took you and George so long to get off the train after we left?” She asked in a sweet tone of voice. 

Of course it made me blush again. 

“Umm…we were just talking.” I mumbled. When I turned around she was giving me the ‘I totally don’t believe you’ look. “What?” I questioned.

“Come on, you can’t expect me to believe that obvious lie. Spill!”. 

“Ok, fine! We were making out that’s all, I swear! I told him that we couldn’t stay on the train much longer or we would get taken back, and I couldn’t neglect my duties as Head Girl.” 

A slightly pink tinge crept up on my cheeks just thinking about it.

Claire and I were just about asleep when the boys came in to get ready for bed themselves.

Fred got into his bed, closed the curtains and the next thing we heard was Claire giggling and moaning. 

Neither George or I could help the blush that was creeping up onto our faces when he climbed under the covers with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by BBGirl657

*Claire’s POV*

Sixth year started just like any other year. 

Annie and I boarded the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley family, found a compartment to occupy, and waved to our parents as the train pulled out of the station.

“This year is gonna be great!” I told Annie, “I can feel it!” I could tell something great was going to happen, I just didn’t know what.

Not long after we left Kings Cross, Annie was called for her meeting.

It didn’t surprise me that she made Prefect and Head Girl. It wasn’t a position that I would want, but it fit her and I was happy for her.

“I will be back soon. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone”, she said leaning down and kissing George on the cheek. She turned to me and Fred and smiled. 

“Oh you know we will sis!” I said looking at Fred.

She shook her head and left the compartment.

It wasn’t a big secret that Fred and I were sleeping together, seeing as we had started dating after the Yule Ball happened. 

I gave myself to him the summer after and I was hooked. I couldn’t get enough of him. 

Of course Annie was afraid I was going to get pregnant, but that’s what potions and spells were for. 

“Claire?” Fred asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Huh?” 

“We lost you there for a second”.

“I was just thinking about when I’m going to have you between my legs again”, I purred in his ear. 

Fred’s cheeks and neck turned red.

“Can you guys not?” George asked us. 

“Sorry Georgie. It’s not my fault Fred got all the good looks”, I teased him. 

Fred, George, and I sat in a comfortable silence. 

I was just enjoying getting to be with Fred again. 

After awhile, the twins stood up.

“Where are you going?” I pouted. 

Fred leaned down and kissed my bottom lip. “We’ll be back soon, baby”.

They left the compartment, leaving me alone with nothing to do. 

I finally just settled on napping. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of red hair and brown eyes. I was woken up by someone whispering my name. 

It was Annie. “Claire! Where are the boys?” 

“The boys had to go do something”, I mumbled. I rolled over and faced the wall, trying to go back to sleep. I didn’t wake up again until I felt someone pick me up.

“Wake up, Clairebear”, Fred cooed. 

I opened my eyes, hearing his voice and gave him a sleepy smile. 

“Talking business with a donor for our products”, George said, answering a question that Annie must have asked. 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh you mean Harry, who gave you his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament”, I stated. 

Annie laughed as the twins tried to deny it. 

Even though Harry was significantly younger than us, I saw him as the little brother I never had. 

Since I spent most of my time with the quidditch team, I had grown quite close to the ‘boy who lived’. 

We talked for a while longer, until they announced that we were about to arrive at Hogwarts.

The boys stood up and left the compartment to allow us to change.

I was checking my reflection in the window when the twins reappeared. 

“Are you ready to go Miss Head Girl? We just pulled into the station”, George said winking at Annie. 

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Fred and dragged him off the train. 

“So when do you think George and Annie are going to finally have sex?” Fred asked me. 

“I don’t know. I think Annie’s kinda scared. I keep telling her it’ll be fine, but I’m not sure she believes me”, I told him, “I’m afraid she looks down on me because of how open I am about it”.

“Annie loves you. She’d never judge you like that”, Fred reassured me.

Fred and I found a carriage and managed to save Annie and George a spot. 

Annie pushed George into the carriage. 

“Wait. Aren’t you coming with us?” George asked her. 

“I have to stay here and make sure that all of the students get up to the school”, she explained, “I will meet you in the Great Hall. Save me a seat”. She kissed George and then walked away. Annie didn’t rejoin us until Dumbledore took his place at the head table. She sat down next to George and asked, “So did I miss anything exciting?” 

We all shook our heads no.

Fred and I practically ran to Gryffindor Tower. 

As soon as we entered, I pushed Fred down onto the couch and connected my lips with his. 

Fred’s hands came up to hold my waist while mine slipped into his now short hair. 

I had practically cried when the twins had cut their hair. 

George just rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair. 

After a while we heard, “Come on guys! Do you have to do that in the common room, there are first year students that don’t need to be traumatized at such a young age”. 

Fred and I ignored Annie.

“Anniekins!” George exclaimed.

“It’s getting really late, so I’m going to head up to bed”. I heard her giggle as George kissed her. I felt her grab my arm and pull me off Fred. 

She dragged me upstairs. 

“Annie!” I whined. 

She rolled her eyes at me and started getting ready for bed. Annie and I had started sleeping in the twins’ dorm room not long after they asked us to the Yule Ball. 

The weeks leading up the end of our 5th year had been traumatizing enough, so we were both glad that we had someone to cuddle with at night.

“So what took you and George so long to get off the train after we left?” I asked her, obviously implying something. 

Annie blushed and said, “Umm…we were just talking”. When she turned around, I gave her one of my looks. “What?” she questioned me. 

“Come on, you can’t expect me to believe that obvious lie. Spill!” 

“Ok, fine! We were making out that’s all, I swear! I told him we couldn’t stay on the train much longer or we would get taken back, and I couldn’t neglect my duties as Head Girl”. Her cheeks turned pink, obviously remembering what had happened on the train. 

Annie and I crawled into the boys’ beds and quickly fell asleep.

I was awoken by Fred entering the bed and closing the curtains. 

“Wake up, Clairebear”, Fred said, placing kisses on my neck. 

I giggled, but that giggle quickly turned into a moan feeling Fred’s hand slip between my legs. 

“I believe you wanted me between your legs”, Fred said sliding down my body, taking my pajama bottoms with him. 

“Spell”, I gasped.

Fred cast a silencing spell, before smirking. 

Needless to say, we didn’t get much sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by Drarry_and_more6

*Annie’s POV*

The year had been going good. 

There were several long nights that George would sit in the common room to wait for me to come back, and then he would take me upstairs and help me get ready for bed. 

And on the weekends that there was not a quidditch game I would spend the day in the library working on homework, and most times I had to drag Claire with me. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t good in school; I just didn’t want her to be distracted by Fred. I wanted her to do well.

Christmas holidays were just like any of the other ones; we rode the train back to King’s Cross, Claire’s mom picked us up, and then we spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow cuddled up with the twins while unwrapping our gifts from their family.

When we made it back to the school after break, none of the professor let us get readjusted before they started to pile us with homework and research.

Two weeks after term had started, I finally had a weekend I didn’t have to do Head Girl duties, and my next one wasn’t until after Valentine’s Day, and I was taking the opportunity to spend it with my boyfriend. 

Claire and I got up with the boys, and followed them out to the quidditch pitch for their weekend practice. 

We sat in the stands talking, and trying to distract the twins while they were running their last play before the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin game that was to be held the next weekend. 

After Oliver called practice over we got up and headed down to the field to join our boyfriends. 

Claire and I arrived just as most of the team was leaving the locker room; George was the one of the last ones out. 

“Hi love.” He said, taking my waist and kissing me firmly. 

I blushed before pulling away from him. 

“Fred’s still in there.” George told Claire over his shoulder while leading me toward the castle. 

Claire quickly made her way into the locker rooms. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Claire called, causing me to blush.

George and I walked hand-in-hand back up to the Gryffindor tower, and to our room; he closed the door and place a locking and silencing charm on it before dropping his wand and pulling me toward him. He nuzzled my neck, and whispered in my ear. “You smell so wonderful.” 

I couldn’t help the shiver that went down my spine as I felt his hot breath crease my earlobe. “You smell like sweat, and your quidditch gear.” I whispered back leaning closer to him and his body heat. 

Our lips met in a heated and passionate kiss, while his hands moved from my hips to under my shirt and settled on my stomach. 

My hands slowly moved down his chest before taking the bottom of his jumper and pulling it up trying to get it off his body. 

We pulled apart, grabbed the bottoms of our respected tops, pulled them off and flung them carelessly on the floor. 

George took my hips in his hands, and led me backward to the bed, and then placed me on it before climbing on top of me. 

I moaned softly at the pressure of his body over mine, and reattached my lips to his.

While the kiss heated up my hands mapped out his perfectly muscled chest, his massaged my breasts through my bra. 

His lips moved over my jaw to my ear, and then down my neck to the spot at the base where my neck and shoulder connected. He knew that I loved it when he nuzzled and kissed it, it always made me shiver and move closer to him. 

In the haze that George had turned my mind into, I noticed that his hands had moved down my stomach and were trying to get the fly of my jeans opened. 

My eyes flew open, and I placed my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed. “George no, please” I begged softly, but I wasn’t sure if he had heard me. 

He had finally got the button undone, and was about to push the zipper down when I started to freak out. 

I wiggled and squirmed out from under him. I picked myself up off the floor, grabbed my shirt, put it back on, fixed my pants, and ripped open the door. When I made it down to the common room tears where running down my face, my hair had fallen out of place, and I was almost breathless.

The portrait opened as I was about to push it out so I could leave.

I was startled when Fred and Claire came into view. 

Their hair was still wet, so I obviously knew what they had been doing. 

“Annie? Are you ok?” Claire asked in a concerned voice looking me up and down for damage. 

I roughly wiped the tears off my face, and looked at them. “Yeah, everything is good. I just need some space. See you later.” I answered, feeling tears leak down my cheeks again. I quickly made my way out of the portrait, and wondered around the castle. I was in the entrance hall when I realized that dinner was almost over, and I needed to get my things out of George’s room before he came back. I didn’t think that I could be around him while I did it or I would break down again. I had all of my things, and was about to head out when I thought it would be a good idea to check under the bed just to make sure I hadn’t left a pair of shoes under there, and that was when I found them. 

A pair of black, lacey ladies’ underwear. 

I dropped my bag where I stood as I saw red. I flung the door open, and stomped my way down to the common room. 

When it came into view, George was sitting crisscross in our armchair like nothing had happened. 

I came up beside him, and he looked at me with his big, brown eyes. 

My eyes became dark, fine slits. 

I threw the underwear down in his lap and angrily whispered. “I can’t believe you George Weasley.” I turned with a flip of my long dark hair, and made my way up to the sixth year girls’ dorm, and locked myself in for the night. 

Claire came up a few minutes later.

“He cheated on me!” I cried. 

“Oh sweetie, you know George would never do that”, she said, taking me into her arms.

We fell asleep with Claire’s arms still wrapped around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by BBCGirl657

*Claire’s POV*

The year had been flying by. Before I knew it, it was Christmas already. 

My favorite holiday next to Halloween. 

Fred had been acting strange lately and I had no idea why. 

I could tell he was up to something, but he wouldn’t tell me.

Fred and I spent every minute we could together. 

On the weekends when all the guys did was practice, Annie would drag me to the library.

It wasn’t that I was struggling in school. 

I was in the top half of my class, but every minute I spent trying to study, the more I thought about Fred. 

It seemed that I fell in love with him more and more every day and I dreamed of the day I would marry him. 

Fred was it. He was the one. 

I just knew it. 

The professors didn’t give us any time to recover from the holidays when we returned from break.

“I swear they’re trying to kill us”, I told Annie. 

“They’re just doing their jobs”, she said. 

I just rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. I was in the middle of an essay when two hands covered my eyes.

“Guess who?” a voice purred in my ear. 

“Hmm…George”, I said. 

Fred pulled his hands away and gasped. “You whore”.

“Takes one to know one, love”, I said winking at him.

“Fred, we’re trying to study”, Annie told him. 

“You’ve been in here all day!” He sat next to me and pouted. 

“How about this? I’ll spend all of Saturday with you. Annie will be with George since she doesn’t have Head Girl duties this weekend”, I told him. 

“Deal”. He stood up, before leaning down and kissing me. He pulled away too soon and I glared at him. “Oh come on, Clairebear. It’ll make it all the more better tonight”, he said winking at me. He kissed my temple before running off, probably to find his brother. 

I turned to Annie who rolled her eyes. “What?” 

“You’re so in love with him, Claire. Anyone can tell just by looking at you two”, she answered. 

I sighed and turned back to my essay.

That weekend, Annie and I got up with the boys, and followed them out to the quidditch pitch.

We always watched them practice. 

Our favorite thing to do was to try and distract them. 

Oliver, after several hours, called an end to the practice and we got up and headed down to rejoin the boys. 

Annie and I arrived at the locker room as the team was leaving. 

George grabbed Annie by the waist and pulled her into him. “Hi love”, he said and kissed her.

Annie’s cheeks turned bright red and she pulled away from him. 

“Fred’s still in there”, George told me, starting to lead Annie back to the castle. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” I called to them, before entering the locker room. I knew Fred was still in the showers, because he liked taking long, hot showers. “Room for one more?”

The curtain was jerked open and I was pulled into the shower stall. Water started soaking my clothes, but I didn’t care as I pulled Fred down for a kiss. 

Our clothes were quickly shed.

“Jump”, Fred told me. 

I did as he said and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Soon the locker room was filled with the sounds of our gasps and moans. 

The water cascading down on us quickly turned cold, but it only added to the sensations coursing through my body.

I don’t how long we were in there, but by the end, all my nerves were on high alert. 

“You’re shivering”, Fred murmured against my lips, his thumbs stroking my cheekbones. 

“It’s never felt like that before”, I breathed. 

“I love you so much”, he said.

I smiled and said, “I love you too, baby”. 

Fred switched off the water and we got dressed, casting a drying spell on my clothes. 

I was about to dry my hair when Fred stopped me.

“No. I want everyone to know”, he told me. 

Fred was somewhat possessive at times, always leaving marks on my neck and chest. 

Most girls would cover them up, but not me.

I wore them as badges of honor.

Fred and I walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. 

We entered the common room to find Annie crying.

“Annie? Are you ok?” I asked. I looked her and up down, inspecting her for any damage. 

She very rarely cried in front of other people. She roughly wiped the tears from her face. “Yeah, everything is good. I just need some space. See you later”, she answered, tears starting to fall down her face. She rushed out of the common room.

A second later, George came down from his room and sat down in the armchair across from Fred and I. 

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. 

“George, what’s wrong with Annie? She said everything was fine, but she was crying”, Fred asked him, but George didn’t respond. 

I jumped up from the chair. “Tell me what you did to my sister, or I swear to Merlin you’ll wish you were never born!” I hissed at him. 

Fred pulled me down into his lap and rubbed my back in an effort to calm me down. 

“I think I pushed her too far”, he whispered, not looking up. When he finally looked up, Fred and I had the same confused expression. “We came back up after practice, and we just started making out. And then we were on the bed, and the…the hormones just took over. She told me no, but I didn’t hear her, so I just kept going. The next thing I knew, she was putting on her shirt and she was gone”. 

Tears were running down George’s face by this point. “What do I do?” he asked.

Now that I was calm enough, I answered him. “First off, I would give her some space. Let her figure out her feelings about what happened. I’ll talk to her after dinner. George, Annie’s very sensitive when it comes to the subject of sex. She grew up in a very conservative and religious home. Sex is very serious to her”.

It was pretty quiet at dinner without Annie. 

I felt bad for George; because I could tell he was uncomfortable when Fred and I started our normal flirty banter. 

After dinner, the three of us walked back to the tower and sat down in the common room to wait for Annie to come back.

All of us jumped when we heard a door bang open and heavy foot falls coming from the stairs over by the boys’ dorms. 

Annie had something clenched in her fist, but I couldn’t tell what it was. “I can’t believe you, George Weasley”, she hissed and threw something down into his lap. Before anyone could say anything, she was running up to the girl’s dorm. 

George picked up the object and my cheeks turned bright red. “What…?” George asked. 

I grabbed the underwear out of his hand and went after Annie. I found Annie crying on her bed.

“He cheated on me!” she cried.

I sat down next to her on her bed and took her in my arms. “Oh sweetie, you know George would never do that”, I told her. I stroked her hair and tried to calm her. 

The underwear was mine. 

Fred had gotten them for me for Christmas and we frequently misplaced undergarments in the heat of the moment.

Had I just ruined my sister’s relationship?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by Drarry_and_more6

*George’s POV*

When my brother and I weren’t making mischief or out on the quidditch pitch I threw myself into my school work. 

Even though Oliver had called for a Saturday practice, I knew that I was going to get to spend the evening with my beautiful girlfriend. I wanted to have all my school work completed so I could focus on her 100%. 

Practice was a true test in concentration. 

It was hard for me to keep my eyes trained on the bludgers that I was trying to hit when Annie sat leaned back, and relaxed in the stands. 

I could feel her eyes following my every move, and when I did look her way she would give me a shy smile, wave cutely, and then look away.

Afterwards when Annie and Claire appeared outside of the locker room my mind shut down, all I wanted was her in my arms and her lips pressed against mine. 

That was what I got as soon as the door of our room was closed; things got heated quickly, but I was ok with it. 

It was such an amazing feeling to have the love of my life under me, and moaning at my touches. It was like my blood was on fire, and it was all her doing. 

My hormones were pushing me to move our activities further when I heard her say my name, please, and it sounded like a moan to my muddled brain. 

I grinned into her neck, and continued what I was doing, that’s when I noticed that she was squirming. I suddenly felt the loss of her body undermine; I rolled over on to my elbow smirking thinking that she had got up so that she could take off the rest of her clothes, and climb on top of me, then I saw her putting on her shirt and fixing her pants right before she jerked the door open and fled. I knew at that moment I had done something wrong. I threw my legs off the edge of the bed, and just sat there for a couple minutes before I picked up my jumper, and replaced it with a muggle t-shirt. 

My mind raced back to the events leading up to me being left alone and horny, and when it hit me I wanted to curse myself into next week.

I entered the common room and sat myself down in our armchair across from Fred and Claire and placed my face in my hands.

“George, what’s wrong with Annie? She said that everything was fine, but she was crying.” Fred asked me, but I didn’t respond. 

Claire was pissed, and she had every right to be, Annie was her sister. 

I knew that if the roles had been reversed Fred or I would be feeling and acting the same way. I finally got my words out around the lump that had formed in my throat, and told them what had happened; it was not easy for me to admit that I had lost control. 

When neither of them responded I desperately asked for some advice. 

Claire cleared her voice, and in a calmer tone answered. “First off, I would give her some space. Let her figure out her feelings, and what happened. I’ll talk to her after dinner. You need to remember, George, that she is very sensitive to the whole subject of sex. She has grown up in a very conservative and religious home. Sex is very serious to her.”

I just nodded taking in her words.

Dinner was a quiet and depressing event; it sadden me that Annie didn’t come to dinner, and I felt left out when Fred and Claire started flirting. 

I sat across from them slumped over my plate while picking at the food on it instead of eating it; every once in a while I could feel Fred or Claire’s eyes on me, but I ignored them for the most part. 

After dinner the three of us walked back to the tower and sat down in the common room to wait for Annie to come back. 

I took the armchair while my twin and Claire cuddled on their usual couch. I had my charms book open on my lap, but I wasn’t able to focus on the words. I had just dozed off when we heard a room door bang open, and then heavy foot falls on the stairs leading from the boys dorms. I jumped at the sound, and my charms book fell off my lap with a muffled thump as Annie appeared looking calm. I could see that her right fist was clenched around some kind of fabric, but it didn’t make sense to me. 

When she got closer I looked up at her with hopeful eyes, trying to convey that I was sorry and asking her if I ruined our relationship.

“I can’t believe you, George Weasely.” She hissed, and then threw the fabric she was clutching into my lap.

Before I could ask what she was talking about she was gone again.

I looked down in my lap and picked up the cloth, and held it up. “What…” I did not get the rest of my question out before the underwear were jerked out of my hand, and Claire was heading up to the girl’s dorms. I looked over at my brother to see a flush staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“I bought those for Claire as a Christmas gift. We thought we had lost them.” He was grinning like a fool, and I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face and the laughter that welled up in my chest.

My brother and I laughed together for a couple minutes before we sobered up. 

“Fred, I don’t want to lose her. She is the best thing that has happened to me since we started school. I believe in soul mates, and I think she is it for me.” I dropped my head into my hands again as tears well up in my eyes. I felt Fred sit down on the arm of the chair and place his hand on my shoulder. 

“Brother, Claire and I will try to help as much as well can. Regaining her trust is all up to you, and it’s not going to be easy.”

I looked up hopeful at my brother, and he just smiled at me. “Let the planning begin.” 

A mischievous grin spread across his face, and it was contagious. 

I knew that with the help of Fred and Claire that I would be back with my love in no time. 

“Now I know that you say Annie is your one, but you are a Weasley and you will never forget how to woo a girl.” 

I look kind of confused at him, but he continued. 

“You are going to woo her, and she will fall in love you all over again. Stage One: pull out that goofy grin that I like to make fun of you for, and start with little things.”

I shook my head at him, but I knew that he was just trying to help.I pulled the ‘goofy grin.’ “Oh you mean that one?” I asked, shoving him off the arm of the chair, and he just laughed as he laid on the floor rubbing his sore ass.

“Exactly! You will hold doors open for her, let her walk in front of you, and invite her to quidditch games or practice. You know?” 

I nodded, but didn’t say anything after that.

“Annie spends a lot of time in the library. Go find her in there one day, I don’t know, study with her or something. Show her you are a gentleman, and that you care about her.” Fred said climbing up off of the floor. 

We moved over to the couch, and put our heads together to do more planning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by Drarry_and_more6

*Annie’s POV*

It was getting close to almost a month since George and I had fought, and I could tell that Claire and Fred were getting tired of walking on eggshells around us.

Both of them had tried to convince me that it was time to put my anger behind me and just talk to him, but I refused and would shut down when the topic was brought up. 

I tried to stay away from George but having Claire as a sister didn’t make it easy for me. 

After dinner and the weekends were the only times that she didn’t keep me in arms reach or in viewing distance. 

On top of her getting frustrated, she was also quite worried about me. 

I had fallen into a depressed state where all I did was attend class, do my homework, eat, attend to my Head Girl duties, and sleep. I wouldn’t talk to anyone unless I was forced and about the only time that anyone heard me speak was during classes. 

Claire had told me the day before that a group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were going to spend the day in Hogsmead and that I was welcome to come. 

“Sorry sis, I’ve got to finish some homework before class on Monday. Thanks for asking.” I shrugged my shoulders blowing her off; she huffed and walked away from me angrily. I was awake when the other sixth year girls left for the Hogsmead trip, but I waited until I knew for certain that no one would be coming back before I climbed out of bed and got ready to head to the library. 

On the first floor I pushed the heavy oak doors of the library open, and set up taking a deep breath of old books and parchment. “Good morning Madam Pince.” I nodded respectfully at the older women that was sitting at the front desk next to the door, she nodded back but did not respond. I found a table in the very back, in a secluded corner between two very large shelves, and sat down to start working on my homework. 

I don’t know how long I had been sitting in there, but I had completed an essay over the Draught of Living Death, my charms paper, and I was halfway done with the DADA paper over the Patronus charm. I continued to work with a smile on face, until a shadow fell over my table, and I looked up. I had not been expecting to see George, but there he was with his eyes downcast. 

Besides Claire, George was my best friend, and I desperately wanted him back but I hadn’t let myself be alone with him. I wasn’t sure how to go about asking him to explain what had happened, how he felt, and to forgive me. I just wanted it all solved like magic, and just go back to the way it had been. 

“H…H…Hi. Do you mind if…if I join you?” he stuttered nervously. 

I nodded and he sat across me pulling out Hogwarts: A History and parchment. Neither of us said anything for a long while, and it was harder to focus than I thought it would be. I could tell that I had been in there a while because my stomach started to growl in protest to not having breakfast.

It was loud enough that George noticed, and then pulled out a couple sandwiches out of his bag. 

He just smiled at the table when I made an approving noise while taking one of them. 

All I wanted to do was walk around the table and sit down in his lap, and have him hold me close. 

The library was not the place to have a breakdown and ask my boyfriend to take me back, the feelings were starting to well up in my chest, and I needed to get some space between George and I, so I got up. 

“Going to find a book.” I explained, and swiftly made my escape around one of the shelves. I put my back on the shelf, and leaned my head back taking deep calming breaths. “Annie, pull yourself together.” I whispered, pressing my fingers against my eyelids trying to will no tears to come out. I took several deep breaths and headed off to find said book. I finally found one on the Patronus charm, but it was tucked tightly between two large tomes of magical medical potions, and to make it worse it was up about three shelves higher than I could reach while standing on my tip toes. I stood up on my tip toes to see if I could get it without having to find a stool or someone to help me. 

Madam Pince really hated magic being used on books because of the age of some of them, so I kept my wand in its place in my jacket sleeve. 

“Shit!” I exclaimed a little louder than I had meant to. I reached up again, and added a little jump into it to see if I could get my fingers over the top spine and pull it down that way. I didn’t often curse, but when I did there was a very good reason to. I was just able to try again when I felt a long, lean body press up against mine. 

An extremely long arm appeared in my eye sight, and easily pulled the book off the shelf.

In my opinion he kept our bodies pressed together a little longer than necessary for the situation, but my hormone ruled brain was not letting those thoughts through. 

I pressed my forehead against the worn books at my eye sight, they closed on their own accord as a soft moan escaped between my parted lips.

George stepped back from me, and I shivered at the loss of body heat against me in the drafty, cold room.

I finally got myself under control, and turned to face him. 

George’s face was flushed almost the color of his hair, and had the book pressed tightly against his chest. His eyes roamed around, and landed on everything but my face. “I heard you curse, and thought I would see what was wrong.” His ears turned the same color as his face, and then thrust out the book. “I’m really sorry. I should have asked if you needed help before doing it. It’s…a habit I can’t help.” 

I took the book from him, and our fingers brushed together softly. “Thanks…George.” I mumbled. 

We walked back to the table together, our hands brushing against each other softly. 

When we arrived, I pulled out my wand and cast a tempus charm. “I’ve got to go. I promised Claire that I would meet her in the green house before dinner.” I swiftly packed up my things, and walked to the end of the book shelves. I was about to turn the corner when I stopped and looked back at George.

He was still sitting at the table, but I could see the profile of him and he was smiling brightly.

The late afternoon rays were pouring in through the tall window and lit him up, but seeing him smile, made me smile.

I walked back to the Gryffindor tower happier than I had been in a while. My thoughts raced as I made my way across the front lawn, and entered Greenhouse 2. I stopped just inside the door when my eyes landed on the pair. “Really?” I asked loudly, but smiling none-the-less.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by BBCGirl657

*Claire’s POV*

It’s been almost a month since Annie and George fought and Fred and I were getting sick of it.

They just needed to have sex and get rid of all that sexual tension between them.

We tried to talk her into forgiving George and start talking to him again, but every time we brought him up, she immediately shut down on us.

I kept my eyes on her at all times, just in case she broke down.

The only times I let her be was after dinner (my scheduled make out time with my boyfriend) and weekends (often spent in Fred’s bed).

I was worried about her because she had slipped into a deep depression.

She only did what she absolutely had to and she hardly ever talked to anyone anymore and it was starting to drive me insane.

“A group of us Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend. You should come”, I told her.

“Sorry sis, I’ve got to finish some homework before class on Monday. But thanks for asking”. She shrugged her shoulders, blowing me off.

I scowled and stormed away from her. I made my way to the quidditch pitch where Fred was just flying around testing fireworks.

He landed and I immediately ran into his arms. “Whoa Clairebear. Where’s the fire?” he asked me.

“Annie is pissing me off”, I told him.

“I’m sorry, love”.

“I just wish there was a quicker way to get them back together”.

“I’m trying my hardest. Annie’s one stubborn witch”.

“I just…She’s just so frustrating! I want my sister back!”

“We’ll get her back. I promise you. George is staying this weekend too, so maybe he and Annie can work it out between themselves while we’re gone”.

“Maybe…”

 

 

 

Early Sunday morning, our group left for Hogsmeade.

I wrote a note to Annie asking her to meet me in Greenhouse 2 when I got back from Hogsmeade. I almost woke Annie up to ask her if she had changed her mind, but Katie had just pulled me out of the dorm.

“If she wants to lie in bed all day, let her”, Alicia said.

I shook my head and followed them out to the carriages. I was off all day.

It didn’t feel right not having Annie here with us.

We made the usual stops.

Honeydukes, the Quidditch store (which we had to drag Roger, Oliver, and Fred out of), and the bookstore.

As we were walking, Fred pulled me further into Hogsmeade until we stood in front of an empty storefront.

“What?” I asked him.

“Imagine a big replica of me or George with a big purple hat. When the hat comes up, a rabbit appears”, he said, “It’ll be bright red-orange, like the Weasley hair. Students will flock to it every weekend”.

“It sounds great, baby”, I told him, seeing the smile on his face.

“George and I bought it”.

“Run that by me again?”

Fred smiled like a little kid on Christmas and said, “George and I bought it. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes is gonna be a real thing thanks to Harry”.

I threw my arms around his neck. “Oh my god! That’s amazing, Fred!”

“We should be open by next term”.

“I’m going to miss you when you leave”.

“Move in with me”.

I pulled back from him and saw he was biting his lip.

“There’s a flat above it. You, me, George and…Annie could all live together. At least until we have enough money for a house”.

My head was spinning.

He had just asked me to live with him.

We weren’t even married yet!

I felt his hands cup my face.

“Say something, Clairebear”.

I smiled and said, “Yes”.

Fred slammed his lips onto mine as he pressed me into the cold bricks. “I love you. So much”, he said kissing me again.

 

 

We made our way back to the castle on cloud nine.

“Fred, I have…to…meet…Annie. We…have a…project…to work…on”, I said between kisses.

Every since saying yes to Fred, he couldn’t stop touching or kissing me. “I’ll go with you and wait”, he said.

“Oh, baby. You really don’t have to”.

Fred pouted at me.

I smiled and said, “Fine, but when Annie gets there, you have to go”.

Fred and I went to Greenhouse 2 and he lifted me up onto one of the workbenches.

“Fred!” I hissed, trying to push him away from me.

“Shhh”, he cooed and kissed me.

I relaxed into the kiss. I felt his hands slip under my shirt and start massaging my lower back. I pulled away and let out a soft moan.

Fred took the opportunity to start kissing my neck and unbuttoning my top.

We heard a door slam and “Really?”

I opened my eyes and saw Annie standing there with a smile on her face. I pushed Fred away and buttoned my shirt back up.

Fred pecked me one more time on the lips before leaving.

“What’s got you so happy?” I asked Annie.

She then proceeded to tell me about what happened in the library with George.

“That’s so great, Annie!” I said hugging her, “You and George will be back together in no time!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by Drarry_and_more6

*Annie’s POV*

It was in the middle of the week, and the sexual tension between George and I was building. 

Everyone around us was waiting for it to hit the climax and crash, but Fred and Claire were feeling it the most though. 

I had started spending more time with them and George, but every time I looked at him, images of being pressed against the bookcase in the library floated to the front of my brain and I blushed bright red, then couldn’t make eye contact.  
George was in the same boat. 

Claire had been pushing me to talk to him since Sunday, and Fred was making inappropriate comments in every conversation what we had.  
He thought it was funny to see the two of us squirm, but I just didn’t know what to say to him. 

“Come on Annie!” Claire exclaimed dragging me out of the Great Hall after dinner on Wednesday. 

“What is the big rush, Claire? I have to get ready for rounds!” I reminded her, letting her lead me to the third floor. 

“Fred said that him and George redecorated Flitwick’s classroom, and I want to see it!” I laughed along with her. I was deep in thought when Claire abruptly stopped and jerked open a door. “Go!” I was roughly shoved into the room, and made contact with a very defined chest. 

It was dark and it took me several minutes to figure out what was going on, but I knew who’s chest I was pressed against. 

I grabbed my wand and cast a fire charm so that I could see who it was I was stuck with. “Oh…um…hi, George.” I stumbled over my words blushing, and I tried to step back but there was nowhere for me to go.

“Hi. So I think this is their way of forcing us to talk.” George answered my unspoken question.  
My blush continued to get brighter. 

I sighed. “I’m also guessing them have wards on the door so we can’t get out until they let us.”  
He nodded in agreement, and then we heard a voice on the other side. 

“You two will talk and make up or you will never get out.” Fred’s voice boomed, and then Claire’s came.  
“Annie remember you have rounds soon, so I suggest you make up fast.”

I rolled my eyes at the door, and George hit it with an open palm.  
We were quite for a while, both of us shifting around and refusing to look at the other.  
“Clock’s ticking, Annie.” Fred said again.

“I’m going to kill you both.” I responded, and George sighed; I could tell that he was about to say something. 

“Annie, I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to not listen to you that night. The adrenaline from quidditch practice, and the hormones were making it hard for me to think and control myself. I just wanted you so desperately.”

I listened to him, and saw that he went to reach up to comfort me, but dropped his hand back to his side. 

“George, I forgive you for that, but that doesn’t explain you cheating on me.” I whispered, but I knew with how close we were that he could heard me. 

“I didn’t cheat on you Annie, I promise. There was a misunderstanding with the underwear, but I’ll let Claire explain that.” He laughed nervously at the end. 

When I didn’t respond he cupped my face, and pulled me up so that I was looking into his brown eyes.

“I love you so much. You are my soul mate, and I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. I was extremely upset with myself because I lost control. I went down to the common room and sat with Fred and Claire, and then went with them to dinner…Please come back to me Annie, I need you.” 

I could see that he was telling the truth, and that’s all it took. I placed my hands on his chest. “I need you too, George.” I mumbled.  
A wide smile broke out over his face, and then his lips were on mine.

George pulled back from our kiss out of breath. “So I’ve got some good news. Fred and I purchased a building with Harry’s help. We are going to turn it into a joke shop for our products, and there is a flat above it.” 

I smiled and hugged him tight. “That’s great George!” 

He pushed me back slightly. “I want you to move in with me…well with Fred and Claire too.” 

I was shocked, and couldn’t believe it. “Yes!” I shouted, and then jumped wrapping my legs around his waist, and channeling my inner Claire. I locked my lips against his while burying my hands in his soft, fine, ginger hair. 

George took a step forward successfully pressing me tightly between his body and the wall of the broom closet.  
“Oh, George.” I moan softly when our lips broke apart. 

He trailed light kisses down to the base of my neck, and then decided to leave a mark on my fine skin.  
We both were moaning and moving against the other as we tugged at outer robes and shirt buttons. 

When Fred and Claire finally flung the door open George and I were both indecent on the top half and quite out of breath.  
I was still pressed up against the wall but my head was thrown back, and George’s was on my shoulder with his lips pressed to my skin. “Damn, bright light.” I whispered, and I could feel George starting to laugh. 

“Finally!” They shouted together. 

I looked over sheepishly at the pair standing in the door way. “Would you mind stepping back out so we can get decent again?” I asked still out of breath, and George continued to laugh. “You are not helping George.” I laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. I looked over to see that Fred and Claire had turned their backs on us, but left the door open.  
They were laughing and had high-fived in celebration while whispering. 

“We left it open just to make sure that you two don’t start going at it again.” Fred answered George’s questions before he could even ask. 

George gently set me back on my feet, and pressed his lips to my forehead. “I love you Annie.” 

“I love you, too George.” 

We smiled, cleaned ourselves up, and dressed before pushing our way out of the closet.  
George wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood in front of our siblings. 

“Thank you guys.” I smiled. 

Claire came up, and gave me a big hug. “I’m glad to have my sister back.” She stated. “You need to get up to the Gryffindor tower to start rounds with Hermione.” She announced pulling me toward the stairs. 

The boys joined us, and each wrapped their arms around our waists. 

“So was shoving us in a broom closet really necessary?” George asked grinning at Fred over our heads.

We all laughed, and I placed my head on his shoulder as we made our way back to the Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote BBCGirl657

*Claire’s POV*

It was the middle of the week and the sexual tension between Annie and George was building. 

Everyone around them were waiting for them to just kiss and make up already, especially Fred and I. 

Annie had started spending more time with George, but she had been acting weird around him ever since the incident in the library. 

I had been pushing her to just talk to him since Sunday and Fred kept making inappropriate comments in every conversation we had.   
Finally, Fred and I had had enough and came up with a plan to get them to talk everything out and make up.

“Come on Annie!” I exclaimed, dragging her out of the Great Hall after dinner on Wednesday.

“What’s the big rush, Claire? I have to get ready for rounds!” 

I knew she had rounds in about an hour. “Fred said that he and George redecorated Flitwick’s classroom and I want to see it!” I lied as I led her to the third floor.   
She laughed and stopped fighting me. 

I rounded the corner and saw Fred standing by a door. I stopped and opened the door.   
“What the…?” Annie asked. 

“Go!” I yelled and Fred shoved her into the closet. 

“Oh…um…hi, George”, we heard.

“Hi. So I think this is their way of forcing us to talk”.

“I’m also guessing they have wards on the door so we can’t get out until they let us”. 

“You two will talk and make up or you will never get out”, Fred told them. 

“Annie, remember you have rounds soon, so I suggest you make up fast”, I told her. 

There was silence for a few moments.   
“Clock’s ticking, Annie”, Fred reminded them. 

“I’m going to kill you both”, Annie said, causing me to giggle. 

They started talking quietly between themselves, so we could barely hear them. 

Fred and I looked at each other for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me. “I can’t wait for you to move in with me”, he said, pressing his lips to my forehead.   
“What’s next after that?” I asked him.

“Marriage, little Weasley’s”, he said.  
I blushed.   
We’d never talked about marriage before. 

I was about to say something when we heard, “Yes!” 

“Sounds like they’ve made up”, Fred said.

“They’ve probably moved onto the kissing part”, I told him. 

Fred and I opened the door and found both George and Annie half naked. 

“Damn bright light”, Annie cursed and George started to laugh. 

“Finally!” both Fred and I shouted. 

Annie looked over at us and said, “Would you mind stepping back out so we can get decent again?” Her voice was still light and airy and George hadn’t stopped laughing. “You are not helping George!” Annie smacked him on the shoulder while laughing herself. 

Both Fred and I turned our backs on them, but kept the door open.

“I can’t believe we finally did it!” I whispered to him.

“I know. Now how long do you think it’ll take them to sleep together?” he whispered back.

“Not long now”.

I giggled softly and high-fived him. 

“We left it open just to make sure that you two don’t start going at it again”, Fred answered George’s unspoken question. 

Damn cryptophasia. 

After the two of them were decent, they came to stand in front of us.

George had his arm wrapped around Annie’s waist and she was smiling. 

“Thank you guys”, she said. 

I smiled and hugged her. “I’m glad to have my sister back”, I told her, “You need to get up to the Gryffindor tower to start rounds with Hermione”. I started pulling her towards the stairs. 

The boys joined us, wrapping their arms around our waists.

“So was shoving us in a broom closet really necessary?” George asked Fred. 

We all laughed and made our way back to the Gryffindor Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by Drarry_and_more6

*Annie’s POV*

The next afternoon I dragged Claire away from the Quidditch pitch, where she was dreamily watching Fred practice with the team, and up to the library to finish our defense project.

We were not the only ones spending the afternoon finishing homework, but we had gotten in early enough to claim the best group of tables in the room. They were the tables at the back of the library, the greatest distance from Madam Pince, and sat in front of the large floor to ceiling windows.

“Annie, we have been at it for hours! Can we take a break? I need to tell you something.”

I grunted in response, while finishing writing a section of our essay. “Sure, I guess.” I looked up, pushing my ink well away from the edge of the table where it was precariously sitting.

Claire’s cheeks were slightly pink, but she also looked a little green.

“What did you want to tell me?” I asked, resting my chin in my folder arms on the table.

“I wanted to explain the misunderstanding with the underwear.” She stopped, looking down.

After several deep breaths, and a couple failed attempts to get her thoughts out, she finally explained.

“The underwear that you found under George’s bed was actually mine. Fred bought them for me as a Christmas gift. After we came back, our nightly activities got a little…heavy…. We couldn’t find them the next morning, and thought we had lost them; neither of us thought to look under George’s bed.”

I didn’t know what to say.

“I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t find the words, and then you were so upset that it was hard to do anything but comfort you. George had no idea until Fred told him afterwards.” She looked so upset, but I just couldn’t find it in myself to be mad at her. It was a mistake that could have happened to anyone.

I smiled, and reached across the table and placed my hand on her arm. “It’s ok Claire. George and I are finally back together, and really that is all that matters to me. It is actually kind of funny that they ended up his bed. Now that I know, I should have guessed. George would not willingly cheat or hurt me, and I should have thought to ask you first. I was upset.” I trailed off, but I knew that she understood me.

We finished our project in relative silence, and cleaned up our space.

“The boys should be finished with practice by now. Let’s go meet them for lunch, and then we can have a nice afternoon with our men.” I said picking up my backpack, and heading for the door.

Claire followed, and we chatted all the way down to the Great Hall.

When we entered the room, it was filled with large red, pink, and white floating hearts.

“Well it looks like Hagrid and Filtch went a little overboard with decorating this year.” Claire stated, looking slightly disgusted with the awful decorations.

“I think so, too.” I agreed and followed her to the Gryffindor table where the team was already sitting. Some of them freshly showered, while the others looked sweaty and hot.

“How was practice boys? Going to kick Slytherins ass in next week’s match?” Claire asked sitting on Fred’s lap, and kissing him.

“Oh you know we will, and then we will come in a get ready to party. Dumbledore just announced that we are having a Valentine’s Day Masquerade Ball.” Fred replied. 

Claire squealed in excitement. She was always up for opportunities to dress up, because it usually meant she and Fred would get the chance to shag.

I had sat down next to George, and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. I blushed softly, I leaned my head down on him toned shoulder.

“So that’s why they decorated early this year.” George had his arm wrapped around my waist, and squeezed softly in response.

Conversation topics moved from celebrations, back to quidditch, and then on to unfinished homework. 

I just sat and listened, and nodding when a response was required.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote by BBCGril657

*Claire’s POV*

The next afternoon, Annie dragged me away from the Quidditch pitch, where I was enjoying watching my boyfriend practice with the team and up to the library to finish our defense project. I kissed Fred goodbye and followed Annie to the library. 

We weren’t the only ones spending the afternoon finishing homework, but we gotten there early enough to claim the best tables there. It was a little past breakfast, since Wood loved early morning practices. 

In the back of the library were large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts. It also happened to be the furthest away from Madam Pince.

You get caught snogging in the library once and the librarian hates you forever. 

“Annie, we’ve been at it for hours! Can we take a break? I need to tell you something”, I whined. 

Annie simply grunted in response, while finishing a section of our essay. “Sure I guess”. She looked up pushing her ink well away from the edge of the table. Knowing us, one of us would knock it over. “What did you want to tell me?” she asked. She folded her arms and rested her chin on them. 

“I wanted to explain the misunderstanding with the underwear”. I stopped, looking down, not quite sure of how to tell her. I took several deep breaths and finally explained. “The underwear that you found under George’s bed was actually mine. Fred bought them for me as a Christmas gift. After we came back, our nightly activities got a little…heavy…. We couldn’t find them the next morning, and thought we had lost them; neither of us thought to look under George’s bed.”

Annie said nothing. 

“I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t find the words, and then you were so upset that it was hard to do anything but comfort you. George had no idea until Fred told him afterwards”, I added. 

Annie finally smiled and reached across the table to place her hand on my arm. “It’s okay Claire. George and I are finally back together, and really that is all that matters to me. It is actually kind of funny that they ended up his bed. Now that I know, I should have guessed. George would not willingly cheat or hurt me, and I should have thought to ask you first. I was upset.” 

We finished our project, talking every now and them, and cleaned up our space. 

“The boys should be finished with practice by now. Let’s go meet them for lunch, and then we can have a nice afternoon with our men.” Annie said picking up her backpack, and heading for the door. 

I quickly grabbed my things and ran to catch up with her. “Slow down bitch!” I yelled.

“You’ll catch up!” Annie called. 

Once I caught up, we chatted all the way down to the Great Hall. 

When we entered the room, it was filled with large red, pink, and white floating hearts. 

“Well it looks like Hagrid and Filtch went a little overboard with decorating this year.” I stated, looking at the awful decorations with disdain.

“I think so, too.” Annie agreed.

We walked to the Gryffindor table where the team was already sitting. 

Some of them freshly showered, while the others looked sweaty and hot.

“How was practice boys? Going to kick Slytherin’s ass in next week’s match?” Claire asked sitting on Fred’s lap, and kissing him.

I threaded my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, taking in his scent. 

He still smelled slightly sweaty, but I loved his natural scent. “Oh you know we will, and then we will come in a get ready to party. Dumbledore just announced that we are having a Valentine’s Day Masquerade Ball.” Fred replied. 

I squealed in excitement. I loved having the opportunity to dress up. It also meant that Fred and I would have some time to ourselves to shag.

Annie sat down next to George and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. She blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “So that’s why they decorated early this year.” Annie said. 

As the other’s started to talking, Fred turned to me and said, “I’ve got a surprise for you later”. 

My eyes lit up when he said ‘surprise’. “Oh really?” I asked him.

“Yeah, but you have to be a good girl. Can you do that?” he purred. 

“Yes sir”, I said, giving him a mischievous smirk.


End file.
